1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying gun, and more particularly to a spraying gun having an adjusting device that can adjust the sprinkling manner of the spraying gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying gun comprises a gun body having an inside formed with a water channel having a first end connected to a water inlet pipe and a second end connected to a nozzle having a plurality of water outlet holes. The water from the water inlet pipe is introduced into the water channel and is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the nozzle. However, the water from the water inlet pipe is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the nozzle constantly, so that the sprinkling manner of the conventional spraying gun is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional spraying gun.